


Cover Art for The Valiant Archer's Stalwart Agent

by kultiras, pyroblaze18 (kultiras)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a love of Harlequin romance novels, deserves a cover of its own…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for The Valiant Archer's Stalwart Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Valiant Archer's Stalwart Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862459) by [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana). 



> Many thanks to Ralkana for letting me create a book cover for her story. If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for?

[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/kultiras_ralkana_harlequin_CC_zpsc3eba3fb.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This is also for the free square on my Trope_Bingo Round 2 card, for the prompt trust and vows

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loki and the Librarian - Cover Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353367) by [coriolana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriolana/pseuds/coriolana)




End file.
